Summer Accident
by LetsReWriteTheHappyEnding
Summary: Clay didn't go away over the summer- instead him and Hannah hooked up and it all lead to a pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah sat in her room bored and alone, the whole has an unsettling silence. Her parents had left to see some old family gathering and she had convinced them to leave her home. Looking over at the T.V. she smiled as she noticed the movies and thought of a idea where she wouldn't be alone at home.

But who would come over that she didn't have problems with?

Her and Jessica still weren't talking, not after the news of her and Justin's new relationship.

Alex? No way in hell was she ever wanting to talk to him again.

Sighing she grabbed her phone and looked through the contacts and coming across one made a huge grin appear on her face.

 _Helmet._

Clay sat on his bed staring at the ceiling with Jeff Atkins sitting in his desk chair. And Clay was surprised to say at the least when Jeff showed up at his front door before speaking a question that made him pull Jeff inside and up to his room so his parents didn't hear.

 _Have you made a move on that Hannah Baker yet?_

He did not need his parents knowing about who Hannah Baker was and also he did not need his dad giving him some speech about teenage crushes.

"So why haven't you made a move yet dude?" Jeff questioned after a moment of silence. "I mean I don't understand it, you have the whole summer. Call her."

"We don't even know if she likes me." Clay says leaning over to look at him. "And why are you even over here? I know you didn't just come over here to ask me about Hannah."

"Dude she likes you, trust me." Jeff says looking his friend in the eyes. "And two I did I come over here to talk to you about Hannah. Because it was me who got you that dance with her, please man you know you need my help."

"There is nothing to help with," Clay spoke sitting up.

Jeff was the kind of guy that Clay pictured practicing baseball all summer long or trying to hook up with girls. So what Clay couldn't figure out is why the hell Jeff was sitting on his desk chair, in the middle of summer, wearing a helpless expression.

"Why the long face?" Clay questioned.

"Because I never knew how clueless you really were when it came to girls." Jeff said. "Where the fuck is your phone?"

Clay fought the urge to look at his phone that was plugged in beside his laptop. He would only imagined what he would say to Hannah and he had already said enough stupid things during their sophomore year. And as much as he trusted Jeff, he couldn't fuck it up anymore.

"I don't know. Why do you need it anyway?" Clay hoped he was being convincing. "Don't you have your phone anyway?"

"Yes you idiot." Jeff said. "But if you are not-"

Before he could finish his sentence a beeping noise echoed in the room.

Jeff smirked before looking over at the desk and grabbed Clay's phone.

"Oh you little fucking liar." Jeff looked at Clay.

Clay groaned. "Dear lord almighty." He mumbled."

"Well the Lord seems to be on your side today Clay." Jeff smiled as he looked at the text on the lock screen.

Clay held his hand out and Jeff handed him the phone looking like a kid on Christmas.

And as Clay looked at his phone, he immediately understood the look on Jeff's face.

 _ **Hey Helmet, what do you say about a movie marathon tonight at my place? Say at 8pm?**_

"Do I say yes?" Clay looks up at Jeff.

"Of course you say yes! And I will be picking out your clothes." And as Clay texts Hannah back with an answer Jeff makes his way over to Clay's closet.

Hannah sat nervously on the edge of the couch hoping to hear from Clay. Truth was that she liked Clay, but after Justin, Zach, and Marcus she didn't trust boys.

But Clay, he didn't seem like those boys. He hasn't made a move on her, hasn't stopped talking to her after he's seen those photos.

So when Hannah heard her phone let out that all too familiar beep.

 _ **I would love to Hannah Baker. But no chick flicks.**_

Hannah smiled at that.

 **** **But she didn't know what she was the most afraid of; the fact that Clay would turn out like every other guy or that he wouldn't like her back.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clay sat in his room while Jeff went through his closet.

"Okay here." Jeff said holding up a plain white button up shirt.

"It took you that long to decide on that." Clay says grabbing the shirt. "Why do you insist about choosing my clothes anyway?"

"Because if I don't help you then who will?" Jeff answers back. "Beside I owe you."

"For what?" Clay asked getting dressed.

"I passed my classes because of you." Jeff says handing Clay a bottle of cologne.

"I don't wear that one." Clay said looking at the bottle.

"I know and that's why you are wearing it." Jeff saying spraying Clay with the cologne. "Change something about your routine, she did it."

"Are you talking about her hair?" Clay asked.

"You noticed!" Jeff said almost like it was the best thing ever. "That's good."

"Good?" Clay asked.

"Yea girls like it when you notice that shit." Jeff said throwing him his bookbag.

"Okay well I'm sure they do." Clay said.

"Yes and they also like it when you aren't late." Jeff said walking out the door with Clay following behind him.

Hannah stood in front of her mirror trying to look her best. And trying to push any thoughts out of her mind.

 _Clay is a good guy; he's not like the rest. Just don't embarrass yourself Hannah._

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly fixed her hair once more.

"I'm coming." She yelled running to the door.

Once she was at the door, she grasped the handle and pulled the door open a smile truly coming out when she is greeted with the face of Clay.

"No Helmet?" Hannah asked messing up his hair.

"No not today." Clay answered a grin appearing. "I had someone give me a ride."

"Well then come inside." Hannah moved aside. "I do believe I promised you a movie marathon."

"You did." Clay said entering the room and sitting in the room and sat on the couch.

Hannah put on a movie before sitting on the couch next to Clay.

Halfway through the second movie Hannah leaned over on Clay's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" Hannah asked looking up. "I'm not like hurting you by leaning on you, am I?"

"Kinda," Clay said. "But can I wrap my arm around you, maybe that would help?"

The blush on his face was obvious.

 _Jeff is right; you do need lessons on how to talk to girls, specifically Hannah._

"Yes Clay." Hannah smiled.

All she could think about is the way he was the perfect gentleman.

Clay lifted up his arm and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and could smell her perfume that he liked.

After the movie ended which was only thirty minutes, Hannah becomes brave before leaning up to Clay's neck and sniffing.

"You changed your cologne." She says.

Clay looks down at her and smiles. "I did, and you changed your hair."

"I wanted something to change over the summer." Hannah replies.

"Well I like it." Clay says with that adorable smile everyone knows him for.

Clay and Hannah could feel the air change around them as their eyes meet. And Clay could hear the words from Jeff that was spoken in the car.

" _Girls like it when you take make the first move." Jeff had spoken._

" _Well Hannah is different." Clay said still not knowing as to why Jeff was this interested in his relationship with Hannah. "Beside I don't want her thinking I only came because I want to have sex or make out with her."_

 _Jeff just ignored Clay's reply and proceed to give him advice on girls._

Clay looked at Hannah once more before leaning down and kissing her; he had made sure to giver her enough time to stop him if she wanted.

 **** **But she didn't.**


End file.
